Matthew Mills
Matthew Mills is a waiter and an occassional contortion performer in the tavern of Foldale that belongs to his father, Eugene Mills. Following a traveller's advice, his dad taught him a few acrobatic moves to entertain their customers, just to make Matthew a little bit more useful around the tavern. Mischievous Child Little Matthew has always been a rather mischievous kid, always would cause a lot of troubles to his dad, who ran the local tavern. Seemingly, his only joy was to run to the street, rip all his clothes doing only God knows what, then getting himself all dirty, and then this little imp would get back home and jump on his bed without even changing the clothes! Of course, he'd never forget to break a couple of dishes on his way through the kitchen, too. Eugene was too old to give his son a few good slaps on the butt every once in a while, that's probably why the kid was only getting more and more mischievous and also not manly enough for a boy, the visitors often made the old man feel uneasy: : Visitor: Hey, Eugene, who's that cute little girl running around? Eugene: Matthew. My son. Visitor: Oh. You should give him a few good slaps on the butt or something. Eugene: Ugh. Broken dishes, dirt from the street... not the kind of a boy his father was happy to have but the man wasn't the kind who enjoyed slapping children, although he had to do it on a daily basis! Luckily for everyone, the tavern was eventually visited by a wandering magician who was a very wise man with a huge silver beard covered with the purple spots of wine making his appearance even so much more magical, and so, being such an all-around wise man, he couldn't help but noticed how the boy is as handsome as troublesome and never really helping. : Eugene: Exactly. Too troublesome and never really helping. Magician: You should give him a few good slaps on... Eugene: His butt. Magician: Right. Eugene: Ugh. Magician: Oh! Actually wait a second... After thinking for a second, the wandering magician offered (in exchange for a magical potion of vodka) to tell the secret: how to make the boy less clumsy, more clever and performing tasks much more useful to the household. He told Eugene about two acrobat kids who just arrived to Foldale on the same ship as him. The boys used to entertain everyone on the ship a lot during the long sea journey and the magician was sure that in the morning of the following day they wouldn't hesitate to entertain the villagers with their art as well, so he take Matthew to the village's main square where the boys would be most likely performing tomorrow. : Magician: You should take your kid and go see them. So on the next day Eugene took his son and they went to check it out. The kids indeed gathered quite a crowd in the main square, doing all sorts of flexible poses that made Eugene raise a brow and rub his poor old back. He didn't really like it and was rather disappointed, so he shrugged and took his son home. The same evening it was surprisingly quiet, so Eugene went to see if Matthew was alright. : Eugene (knocks on the door): Matthew, are you there? Matthew: Ugh.. Yea! So Eugene opened the door and found his son doing something awkward with his body, bending it backwards and seemingly trying to get his head to touch his own toes... 10 long years passed, Eugene was getting very, very old but would still help Matthew with the exercises. His son, in turn, became a perfect public entertainer and always kept the tavern full of visitors patiently waiting for the young man's next performance. Matthew tried to come out at least once an hour and do some improvised handstanding and contortions upon his favorite beer keg. He didn't mind performing so often, contortion became his greatest passion so he would do it non-stop if he could, but it was too tiresome, so he contorted for about 10 minutes an hour, and then rested and did other things, which was the perfect balance. Young Waiter As Matthew grew up, he had to help his old father more and more around the tavern. The boy served the customers, bringing them beer and snacks, but he was still a very mischievous boy and gave his dad a lot of headache. One day the old man got enraged at his son's behavior and punished the boy by making him wear a girl's dress for a week. As he thought that embarassed the young man immensely, having to serve the clients in such an attire. It continued day by day for a whole week and eventually the old man sat down to count the income and discovered that it almost tripled during this last week. He knew it was because of the dress, of course a young maiden made the tavern oh so popular, but it had to end tomorrow as the punishment was over. A greedy man that he was, he got very very sad. At the very same time, his son was sitting on the bed in his room, counting all the tips he got last week. He never got any tips before and now all of a sudden he had so much of his very own money. Just what kind of magic was that? Was that just because of the dress, he wondered. He got so used to this beautiful, soft and comfortable dress during the week, even his movements became so delicate and flowing, that the thought of getting back into his boyish shirt and pants was horrifying him. The punishment turned into the best week in his entire life. The next day he had to change the clothes back. He passed by his dad saying hi, but the old man looked gloomy and didn't reply. The young man went between the empty tables. So many clients would be disappointed today, he thought. He ran hand by the wall, it went closer and closer to the decorative vase standing on a shelf above one of the tables. The boy always liked that vase and it was also his dad's favorite, but... The old man turned his head as he heard a sudden cracking sound. And his face suddenly shone with delight. He knew what was going to happen. Rich Friends Once, out of sheer boredom, the count's son Julian d'Orchaun was wandering around the village of Foldale which belonged to his father. A very spoiled young man with a lot of expensive dresses, a long and highly expensive wavy haircut and so on... He walked through the village, stopping occasionally to let cute beggar kids polish his boots for a coin, but then he felt thirsty and allowed himself to enter a nearby tavern where all of a sudden he was given quite a sight, as Matthew was right in the middle of performing one of his bendy stunts upon a beer keg. Julian's eyes almost popped outta the orbits and his whole boredom was blown away, as if by a hurricane! A rather handsome young man, scantily clad with what little was left of an old ripped shirt and pants, doing a handstand upon a beer keg. Keeping his handstand steady, he then began to fluidly bend his back til he himself took a firm seat on his own shoulders! That was so breathtaking and curious that Julian instantly felt jealous of all the good people enjoying that wonderful show practically for free (and some of them not even paying much attention, too busy chatting with each other). Of course, Julian instantly wanted to have this kid all for himself. The next morning Matthew received an official invitation to the count's mansion to discuss a possible job opportunity. He was given a personal room in the residence, a new pair of pants, a bigger keg, a visit to a hair stylist, a pretty ear-ring and, of course, a kiss on the cheek. Matthew was stunned by all this, specially the latter, but soon he got used to Julian's aristocratic manners and even learned to return the favor, which wasn't all that hard because Julian had the most inviting appearance, the long curly locks made him look like an angel, specially while wearing his snow white pajama. But we'll leave the nighttime details for another story ^^ So since that time Matthew joined Julian's army of prettyboys, the brave young soldiers who were courageously fighting against the count's son's permanent boredom. Julian's Birthday In the evening of Julian's 19th birthday, Matthew promised to show him a very special pose that he can only do with his dad's help, so the next day they changed their clothes from silky velvet to cotton rags and went all the way from the Count's mansion back to the tavern which was the house where Matthew grew up. After swimming in the lake and taking a good bath, the boys gathered at Matthew's favorite training spot in the backyard of his dad's tavern. Matthew's dad, Eugene Mills, was very proud to have such a high guest as the Count's son, so when Matthew said that he wanted to show off his bendiest pose, Mr. Mills immediately agreed to give him a warm up but he was apparently overdoing it so much that even Matthew got a little worried. Eventually the young man was pushed into the deepest backbend since the time he was 10. It felt so tense, but even more so, so nostalgic... : "Oh boy, how long have you been training to do this?" Julian was watching the exercise with utmost excitement in his eyes. : "Uhh, let me think..." Matthew gasped, letting some air into his stretched chest, "It's my twelveth year I think," to his very surprise he even managed to meet Julian's eyes from this position. : "That's... the most elegant and delicate thing I saw in my whole life. And believe me, Matty, when I tell you I saw a lot of beautiful things! I saw hundreds of antique sculptures and pretty much all of the painting collections in the capital but I've never seen such a heavenly form! You, my friend, are such a diamond... in the mud." : "Huh, thanks." Matthew didn't know that idiom, neither did his dad, so they weren't sure how to respond to the "mud" part. But Matthew was sure his noble friend didn't mean anything bad by that and it was one of his...figures of speech that Matthew had yet to learn. Anyways, Julian has always been very kind to Matthew. Like he joked shortly after their first meeting, in the world there were three things that he could watch forever: fire burning, water falling, and this young man bending. Meeting Sam After Sam Smith returned back to the village after his 10 years of absence, Matthew just couldn't avoid noticing the appearance of another bendyboy. Up to now Matthew was the only contortionist in the village, quite famous for his art, but this fool, Sam, just appeared out of nowhere and he was so much better at everything! Matthew never openly watched Sam's performances, mostly secretly peeping from the bushes just to find out what's that new bendyboy everybody is talking around. Watching Sam was both embarassing and frustrating. "J- just... seriously... I'll never understand..." Matthew sighed out all the air he possibly could and made another of his best tries to pull himself into a little tighter bend. He was practicing next to a fence in his dad's tavern's backyard, his usual place for getting better at contortionism. He was now standing by the fence, bending backwards so much that his head and shoulders passed between his own legs and his hands were grabbing on the wooden fence in front of him. "Ou-ouch...my lower spine is so tense it's going to fall apart any moment!! I spent a whole hour in the hottest bath, and I didn't eat anything to keep my belly empty so it stretches better, and I'm pulling with my fullest force, still... I got my head so far through my legs but it's still nowhere close to touching my crotch! And that fool Sam, he can easily pull that trick in the early morning, without even warming up! And make it look like a joke... How does he do that!? Is he not human, I wonder??" Matthew kept holding firmly on the fence's bar, too afraid to lose even a bit of the stretch gained with so much struggle, rocking a little back and forth in hope to limber up his back just a bit more. "But, but I must catch up by any means, or people will stop coming to the Tavern at all, and will just keep staring at Sam all day in the market square! Dad will be sooo mad, he's been training me for eleven years already and suddenly some new boy comes in town and makes me look like an amateur!" Getting angry strangely gave Matthew some more power. "Foldale is too small a city for two bendy boys and I'm not the one who's dropping contortion!" Matthew pulled very very very very hard, trying to raise his head just a tiny bit higher. Suddenly his hair touched something soft which didn't seem like his butt anymore, but something even softer. At the very same time, something slightly touched the bulge in his pants from below. Matthew's eyes widened and he kept himself completely breathless, until his mind finally put together the idea of what just happened! "Oh wow! I thought I was the only one who could do that!" suddenly a cheerful young voice said. Matthew released himself to be able to turn his head a little bit to the voice's direction, not to mention to be able to catch his breathing and say anything at all. "Hn...h... n- not anymore!!" Matthew replied pretentiously when he realized that the voice belonged to his worst rival. "Heeey, haha! What's with the tone? You're funny! Wanna stretch together? I can tell you how make that trick super easy!" "R...really?" Matthew couldn't believe his luck stroke him a second time right after he did the best stretch in his life... and now his enemy was offering a friendly hand. "Really! And we can do a thousand of other things if we join up!" for some really odd reason Sam's tone made Matthew blush hard. "Your name is Matthew, right? People around are comparing us all the time, so that's how I know... And I bet you know my name already." "Yeah... And we... we can be friends, instead of being rivals... Why didn't I think of it myself, I wonder??" Matthew sighed. "Because I'm smarter?" Sam winked. "I was travelling with the gypsies for ten years, after all!" Sam came to stand next to Matthew. Matthew suddenly realized he was still all bent up and holding onto the fence in the most ridiculous position. He didn't even greet his new friend properly! The boy put his hands on the ground and fetched his breath. After so much hard pulling, unbending wasn't going to be easy!... "Ohh! You're done already?" Sam raised his brows. "Don't you want me to help you with that wonderful stretch you're doing?" He sat on the ground in front of Matthew, gently took his hand, lifted it and put on his shoulder. Before Matthew could realize how deeply the redhaired boy intruded into his personal space, his lower spine gave him a bit of a hard time and the boy ouched as his body once again stretched to its most extreme position. "Hey, wanna taste how easy it actually is to do? You just relax to the max because now you're all strained trying to pull it by yourself, but you relax and let me help ya." Sam held Matthew's chin firmly in his hand. Matthew didn't protest and only regained his blush. His whole torso really softened once he gained his new friend's support. The more he relaxed the higher Sam managed to lift his head and eventually the back of Matthew's head bumped against his own bulge, and this time not just slightly touching it but bumping firmly into it, not leaving a single doubt in Matthew's mind about how far the bend was. Surprisingly, Matthew relaxed so much that he could even keep breathing. His eyes were open wide... Sam clearly was doing wonders to his body! "Wow, you can even breathe already, that's good!" Sam kept looking at Matthew's face, currently radiating so much happiness. "You never went that far before, huh?" "Mm," Matthew happily affirmed with the only sound he could produce at the moment. Matthew's dad often trained him and they often tried to go for something extreme to help Matthew improve, but it was always just about pulling harder or taking a hot bath for longer and then pulling harder... Sam, on the other hand, wasn't even forcing him, he just somehow aligned Matthew's joints in such a way that Matthew just relaxed more and instantly outdid himself almost effortlessly. To Matthew it was such a miracle that he kept staring at Sam in awe, waiting patiently until they're done just to say thanks. Honestly, he really wanted to hug Sam, he couldn't explain why but Sam suddenly seemed like the closest person ever. Sam must have read it all on his face because he suddenly got even closer, leaned forward and kissed the blonde boy. It was so completely sudden that Matthew fainted. Sam managed to catch him somehow, gently put him on the grass and very slowly unrolled his flexible body almost like a carpet. Matthew's back was covered with reddened wrinkles after so much intense bending. Sam turned him over so his back could relax more while laying on the grass. Sam kept staring at Matthew's bare chest, the slightly sucked-in belly defining the ribcage so beautifully and the angelic long hair laying around Matthew's cute face. Sam just couldn't stop staring until Matthew finally opened his eyes. He looked at Sam from below for a while, either hesitating or just trying to remember whatever just happened. Eventually his eyes shined again and he reached for Sam and pulled him down. The boys lay on the grass in a deep long kiss. Category:Characters